I Know I'm a Wolf
by scrollingstuff
Summary: A song fic where the twins and Kid!Bill Cipher are preparing to go to sleep, but as soon at the lights turn off, all Bill can think about is his views on Dipper and Dipper's views on him. Warning!: This is a BillDip fic. If you don't like, don't read! Also, the title and the song lyrics come from the song of the same name by Young Heretics


Bill was hopping up and down on Dipper's bed for the third time this week. He loved the feeling of springing into the air, only to come rushing down again. It was fun and an exciting experience for him, considering he was always used to just floating around in his demon form. He felt so happy to feel that weird feeling in his stomach when gravity pulled him back. In fact, he was happy to have any organs at all! But the most fun part of jumping on the bed was Dipper's reactions.

At that moment, Bill noticed the golden doorknob that was placed on the big wooden door turn slightly. The boy himself peaked through the door cracks before opening it wider to look around his room. And there was Bill, messing up his bed again. "Bill!" Dipper cried out as he rushed forward to grab him. "Bill, you're messing up my bed!"

"And?" Taunted the tall sharply dressed child.

Dipper had enough. He was way to tired to have to deal with this sort of thing.

He leaped forward onto Bill and wrapped his around him in an attempt to hold him down, but that accidentally shoved them both into the wall. Dipper groaned heavily before lifting his head back up in alarm when he saw Bill's body shaking. "Oh my gosh! Bill, are you okay?" He was more then okay. He rolled over to Dipper with a huge grin and laughter springing from his lips. "Aw, you do care." The 12 year old boy turned his head away in embarrassment. **I do not!** He thought to himself.

"Hey, you big butts! What are you doing?" Someone called from the door. Both of them turned see Mabel changed into her purple pajamas, looking confused. Bill quickly saw his chance to embarrass his friend even more. "We're cuddling!"

Immediately, Dipper grabbed onto the collar of Bill's suit and gave him an aggressive death stare, bur Bill wasn't phased. "You look like a kitten trying to act ferocious when you're angry." And at that, Dipper was blushing heavily. "Just...get off the bed."

"As you wish!" The blonde proclaimed. "Y'know kid, you could have just asked."

Dipper and Mabel crawled into their beds slowly with tired, droopy eyes, while Bill was crawling into the sleeping bag they brought out for him, so he could sleep on the floor. It was a bit dusty on the inside, considering that it had been stored away in Grunkle Stan's closet for almost 30 years, but Bill didn't mind. "Goodnight Dipper!" Mabel called over, starting their regular night routine of saying goodnight to each other. "Goodnight Mabel!" Dipper called back. " Goodnight guys!" Said a very chipper Bill Cipher. The twin just looked down at him from their bed, stared, and then turned their bodies away from him.

Bill lied their in silence as the lights were turned off by Mabel and darkness devoured the room whole. Both of the twins had only sleep on their minds, but all he could do was just think about things. He was a being of pure energy! Was it really expected for him to sleep? But he enjoyed sitting alone in the middle of the night, because that's when thoughts could consume his mind.

So far, Bill had been enjoying his new body. As much as he missed his powers, he had to admit, insides give the best feelings ever. True, he could have just made things like organs or a brain be put into himself with his powers in his normal form, but they give the strangest feeling when their permanent. And for once, they were something Bill couldn't control. He had always been used to being in control of everything he saw, but it wasn't since the Bipper incident that he felt like this. Pain was still hilarious as ever and he enjoyed giving it to himself as much as he could. The only thing that would constantly be in his way would be Dipper.

What was up with him anyway? He was always so serious and seemed to get angry at him when he was just having fun. He was 12, shouldn't he be willing to be less of a perfectionist? Why couldn't he be more like his sister? She seemed to go along with a lot of Bill's wacky plans, unless it involved putting hands in the blender. Sometimes, all he wanted do was just smack him and tell him to lighten up. But despite how annoying he could really be, Dipper's overbearing attitude was actually kinda cute sometimes, in a dorky little kid sort of way.

Sure, he'd stopped a lot of his plans in the past, but- Wait, let me rephrase that. MABEL had stopped his plans in the past. She was the one who'd always come to the rescue whenever her brother was completely useless. She was the one who made him lose Stan's memory of the code and gave him a long and tiresome fight that made him drop to his knees.

But the point remained. No matter what that pine tree did, Bill always found himself fond of the poor boy. Maybe it was his determination, maybe it was his mind that seemed almost too intelligent to belong to any kid his age, or maybe it was how much he tried despite his weaknesses and insecurities. Yep, the kid was amusing. In fact, he even enjoyed just being next to him. But one question began to plague Bill's mind. Did Dipper secretly enjoy him? Ever since Bill was forced to live with his family after turning into his child form, Dipper never seemed that thrilled about him. He would either not care or just constantly have his eye on him, in fear that he might start some shenanigans, whenever he they were in the same room together. Then another question rose. Was Dipper afraid of him?

For once, Bill didn't want to make the boy fear him. He knew how much he loved to tease Dipper to just get an over the top reaction from him, but unlike before, his intention wasn't fear. The more he thought about what was so appealing about him, the more sympathetic he became. He still thought he was a huge drama queen that was fun to mess with, but deep down, he enjoyed his company. Slowly, Bill began to hum to himself.

**Dear rabbit, my legs are getting weak... chasing you **

**And the snowfields... Wouldn't seem so big, if you knew**

**That this blood on my teeth, it is far beyond dry...**

**And I've captured you once, but it wasn't quite right...**  
><strong>So I'm tellin' you.. That you'll be safe with me.<strong>

**Oh rabbit, my claws are dull now so don't be afraid...**

**I can keep you warm, as long as you can just try... To be brave!**

Cipher tried to shake off the thoughts and pressed his head into his pillow. **This human body is making you soft**, he thought. Back when he was in his normal form, he'd probably never feel anything for the kid. But with a brain and a human body, he had slowly begun to gain human feelings. Bill had found it. The absolute worst part about being human. Still, even with his acknowledgement, his thoughts about him came rushing back. Slowly, he crawled out of the old black sleeping bag and sat alone on the floor. He looked upwards at Dipper's bed with concern. Then without thinking about it, he stood on his legs and walked closer to the bed, only to lift a part of the covers. He lied his body down next to him and kept close. Somehow, Dipper hadn't woken up from Bill's arms wrapping around his torso to comfort both him and himself. And Bill began to hum quietly again...

**Yes I know I'm a wolf, and I've been known to bite,**  
><strong>But the rest of my pack... I've left them behind.<strong>  
><strong>And my teeth may be sharp, and I've been raised to kill...<strong>  
><strong>But the though of fresh meat... It's making me ill!<strong>

**So I'm telling you... That you'll be safe with...**

**Me.**


End file.
